The present invention relates to a hand-held cable reel comprising a central cylindrical cable receiving core mounted between a pair of disc-like end flanges.
Generally speaking cable reels for rope, electric cable and the like are often carried by one person who pays out cable from the reel until sufficient cable has been payed out when the cable is then locked or tied around the reel in someway often by means of being jammed into a Vee-shaped notch in the rim of the flanges or end caps which are generally circular discs. This is not particularly satisfactory and very often the cable unravels from the reel.
In this specification the term “cable” is used to encompass not only wire rope but other flexible rope such as hemp rope, manmade fibre ropes and the like cable, livestock restraining electric fencing cable and tapes generally. Essentially anything that would be wrapped around a hand-held reel is encompassed within the term “cable”.
For example, it is known to provide a cable reel comprising a core rotatable by means of a handle such as, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,278 (Petersen) and is of a relatively complex construction. It is also known, for example, to provide kite control reels such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,827. Again, this is a relatively complex arrangement.
There is not a simple device which is efficient in use and at the same time is inexpensive. The present invention is directed towards providing such a hand-held cable real.